33 love bites
by EchelonBitch
Summary: it's short story about Noomi Rapace and one off 30STM Boys


It's short story about my favorite actress Noomi Rapace and about one off 30 seconds to mars members ^^ and some real facts isn't true

I was hardly awake when somebody started kissing my face, neck, hands. First I thought I'm dreaming. I slightly opened my one eye and I saw a faint figure through the mist. Light was shining in eyes. I opened my second eye and I couldn't realize anything. I felt dizzy and I wanted to sleep. I turned my head and I saw somehow from mist Shannon's face. I smiled to him and asked.

"What's wrong?" My voice sounding sleepy.

He didn't answer to me just kissed my lips and stroked my cheek. He was lying on his belly and kissed my arms. I still couldn't realize what he was doing. Still it was really nice and sweet.

"What time is it?" I tried to sit up.

Shannon didn't let me sit. He kisses my in lips again and I did it too. I stroked his shaved cheek and bit on the lip. He started tickling me. I hate when he does it. I'm afraid of tickles and he knows it. I curled up into a ball and started laughing. Shannon fell on top of me and started to kiss me again, everywhere. That was really appealing and romantic.

I cupped his face with my hands and gently stroked it. I kissed him and looked at his brown eyes. They were browner then ever and so enticing. He started to kiss my fingertips and I giggled. I let go of his head and he started kissing my neck, shoulder and my little breast. I like when he does it. I started to laugh now that I felt awake.

He stopped kissing me and I didn't like that. I wanted him to complete what he started. I just looked at him. "I love your laugh." Finally he spoke to me.

I smiled to him and blushed slightly. He said this to me many times but still…

"Okay. Now I have little surprise to you." He pressed my breast gently.

That was really nice so I moaned silence. Shannon climbed off me and kissed me. About ten minutes we were just enjoying each other when he finished kissing me. I stroked his tattoo on the shoulder and gasped.

'"ou need to put on some clothes. You will freeze only with that nightgown" I gasped again and looked at his sexy naked ass. Yeah he likes to sleep naked with me. I rolled over in bed and got up. I stretched my neck a little bit like a cat. Shan giggled and shook his ass. I bit my lower lip and took some clothes from the drawers.

"Were are we going?" I asked him as I put my clothes on.

"You'll see." - he took my hand and we went to the first floor.

He lifted me on his back like I was a little kid and took me to his car. Night wasn't cold and wind wasn't blowing. I like a weather like that.

Shannon put me into the car and hooked the safety belt. I kissed him and then he sat at the wheel. He turned on some music and showed me a band. First that looked seductively.

"I'm going to cover your eyes." He whispered and blindfolded me.

I didn't like that idea but if I had to… He kissed me and then started the engine.

All the way he was holding my hand and stroking my fingers. That was so warm and beautiful. When he stopped Shannon didn't untie that band. He took me into his arms only this time on his shoulder. I felt like I was a doll.

When we reached the place he untied the band and I saw that we were in middle of sea. We were like in small island. Shannon prepared us little picnic. That was so romantic. He helped me and we sat on the plaid. The sky was so blue and beautiful only few stars were shining.

Suddenly the nightsky was lit by the fireworks with words:

Happy 33 birthday Noomi!

With Love Shannon.

First I was a little bit scared but then I was pleased and so happy. I thought I'll cry but I just hugged him and kissed so pasionately that he couldn't breathe.

Sea was calm and started to draw close to us. I wasn't afraid because I was sitting on his knees. We were eating some food, laughing and sometimes smooching. That was best birthday ever.

"And now my favourite part of your present." - he kissed me and put his hands on my knees

I realized what he wanted from me. I bit his nose tip and he started to kiss my neck…

*Few hours later.*

We were sitting in a café and drinking hot wine. I was all wet and exited. We made love in our little island. And this time it was different because he pleasured me better and water gave us more adrenaline. After that he took me to the cold water and we had a shower and good time.

"Baby thanks for greatest birthday ever. I love you so much. But why I have so many love bites on my whole body?" I asked as I took his hand.

"Because it's 33 love marks." he kissed me gently.


End file.
